living nightmare
by siamese-saiyan
Summary: this is story about how Vegeta survived under freiza's rule and how he had to protect his brother Tarble
1. promises in the dark

**hey this bigbangkamehameha with my first fan fic hope you enjoy**

**also I do not own dragon ball z it belongs to akira toriyama, fuji tv and funimation respectively**

Once he finished his training for the day he planned to head for his room down the many corridors of the palace when suddenly he was stopped in the hall that went pass the throne room and figured that it was coming from said room, and went to investigate and see who was getting punished for some foul deed they committed. As he quietly snuck to the throne room he bent down to be eye level with the keyhole in the door, because as usually the door was shut all the way. As he intently watched the scene unfold as such a short lizard-like, purple and white alien who was yelling at the king and throwing insults left and right. As he stared on into the scene lay before him, he felt someone's hot breath on his neck, once he spun around to see who it was he toppled over and landed on his bottom and gave a cross look to his brother. Why did you startle me like that Vegeta? questioned Tarble. For kicks mostly, but a better question is why are you spying on father and some strange alien, when in fact you should have retired to your room after training to build up your strength. I was heading to my room, but I heard an argument and decided to investigate. Fine but I'm not worried with your reason let's just go before and both get in trouble because of this little detour of yours. Once the pair began to rise from the floor, they suddenly had pressure applied by some unknown alien that was standing above them. Turning his head to said alien, that was dressed in the standard armor, a blue cape with purple detached sleeves and blue leg warmers and dark green hair with pale green skin, well what are we doing spying on what is most certainly a private conversation? mockingly asked the green skinned freak. As an awkward silence filled the corridor, Table looked down to the floor seeing how he was not the most skilled with talking his way out of sticky situations, when suddenly his brother spoke up, what we were doing is none of your concern, with that said the duo began to turn to leave when suddenly they were picked up by their throats. When this action took place, their throats began to burn due to the lack of oxygen and the color of drain from their faces making them nearly pass out.

Before they knew it the vise grip was released and thrown into the shiny marble floor of the throne room behind the lizard-like alien and in front of the green-skinned one, but only stopped between the lizard-like alien and their father because of the small amount of the friction created by the floor which caused them to slide to a halt. Once his hands were free the green-skinned alien bowed down to the other strange-looking alien and addressed him as so, Lord Frieza, my apologies for interrupting your meeting with the King, but these two children were spying on the meeting and had to bring it to your attention. Very well, Zarbon, I will deal with them accordingly, replied Frieza, you are dismissed. Once Zarbon had left the King stood up and began to speak, You will deal with them, I think not they are my responsibility, it is my duty to punish them accordingly not you. What are you so concerned about my king, that I'll truly hurt them beyond repair, must you think so lowly of your very employer. Yes, they certainly will have a few bumps and scrapes, their state of mind will not alter at all. So I ask you if you would give me this indulgence for once, or I can just do it without your consent. Which would you prefer my King. As the King decided on which option, Frieza spoke up again, Also I will go much hard with the second option, but this is your decision. As the King gritted his teeth and decided on the first one, as he looked to his sons' faces he knew he had wronged them in the worst way, to be at the mercy of this twisted freak.

Very well, I knew you could be persuaded to see my way and still save them the less harsh fate, said Frieza as he had plastered a sickening smile to his face with those dark purple lips. As he turned to leave he looked over to the two children, as the younger one was wrapped around the other one's leg in fear of what was to come, don't worry boys your punishment will be postponed, because I give you tonight then the punishment will begin tomorrow. As Frieza strode out of the room, Tarble collapsed, falling to his knees and began to hug himself for reassurances. Go to your rooms, spoke the King startling the pair and breaking the silence, I have some arrangements to take care of.

As the boys walked back to their respective rooms, were Vegeta began to hatch a plan to escape the clutches of the hellish nightmare that was soon to become reality for both of the brothers, when suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when a blood-curdling scream erupted from the direction of his brother's room.

As soon as he had heard it he rushed to the source and nearly pulled the door of the hinges in his brother's room, as he scanned the room he saw that Tarble was pinned to the ground and being choked by some big, pink blob with spikes. In an instance the elder prince was in front of this thing, and had punched him in the left cheek, disrupting his guard then sending him across the room with one swift kick the mid-section. Once this unknown assailant was dispatched, he attended to his brother, where the color was finally coming back to his face and breathing was returning to normal, when suddenly Tarble shot up and wrapped his arms around his savior's neck and buried his face into said neck.

Once Tarble's tears subsided, he was offered if he would mind spending the night with his brother, in an instance he agreed to this new plan. As quick as lightning the smaller of the saiyajins ran to his brother's room, hopped down on the bed and beamed with delight of companionship for at least one night. As Vegeta made his way quickly back to his room he he realized what had to be done, so that at least one of them would live a life unscarred from the lizard's torment and he knew that it would be Tarble.

As he entered the room he was questioned by his brother about the look of dread, what's the matter brother, do you want me to leave? Tarble questioned with the look of innocence in his eyes. Of course not, but I need to tell you something of great importance so please listen, began Vegeta. I have a plan to get just one of us punished and the other one will never be hurt by Frieza or any of his men, do you got that? I think so, but who is to get punished? questioned Tarble. Isn't obvious, I'll be the one getting punished, but they will kill you, interrupted tarble. No, they won't, even if they do at least I got you out alive. But I don't want to be alive if you're not, said Tarble before he burst into tears again. As his brother reassured him he spoke very quietly, It's fine now, go to sleep I'll explain everything in the morning, seeing how we will have to get up earlier than usual.

**hope you enjoyed that please r&r **


	2. secret door

He had barely got comfortable before he heard the shuffle of feet and the hush of whispers outside of the room, as he crept to the door and began to listen intently to the conversation taking place in the dark corridor. In a instance he swung up the door and peered up at the two towering saiyajin.

" what are you two doing here now" barked Vegeta as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"Forgive us, my prince but I heard what will happen to your brother and you tomorrow, and came to see how you are dealing with it" stampered a medium height saiyajin with long spiky hair. I am fine and Tarble is sleeping soundly, but who are you? questioned the prince. " My apologies, he is the Raditz " interrupted Nappa a hulking mass of a saiyajin.

Very well, but your concern is not needed plus only one of us will be getting punished, while the other one is escaping to remote planet, need I explain it to a more of a fine point" stated the prince. "Of course not, we understand now but why secret yourself away, because once you are found you will surely have a punishment at least ten times worse" inquired Nappa. Before he began he started to rub his temples in an attempt to stave off a building headache and the idea of correcting the bald one with a harsh tone, " Nappa, I am not secreting myself away but Tarble and the reason is because he would crumble instantly under that type of power that Frieza harnesses and then he would either die physically or mental, the latter would be very quick but the others way would make him a useless husk, a shell of his former self and nobody deserves that fate weak or strong" he said this as he looked over to the silently sleeping form whose tail was not even wrapped around his waist.

"That is very smart thinking my prince' stated Nappa. "Of course it is, do you think I would go to all the trouble of planning this just to have it blow up in my face and risk his life but the truth is that I need some assistance in getting him off-planet" " What do you need my lord," asked Raditz ever readily. "What I need is to get Frieza's men out of the docking bay so a space pod can be programmed for a remote planet that is safe for Tarble to hide at for the time being", "can you help or not, if not I have no use for you and you may go on your way" Stated Vegeta. "My lord, I can help anyway you see fit and I will do it without hesitation" Somely said Raditz as he knelt down on one knee and slammed his right fist across the left of his breastplate.

"Very well, but come back later at 4:30 and wake me up if I am not up yet, do you understand" commanded Vegeta as he stalked back to the bed and dismissed the two massive saiyajins and laid down. He didn't immediately fall to sleep, because he had to plan the rest of the escape and hoped it worked for the sake of Tarble. He was no fool, he knew what would happen if they were caught, and how the severity of the punishment would change by at least ten fold. With this uncomfortable thought he slowly drifted off to sleep, as he slept Tarble had snuggled next to him for comfort and unconsciously wrapped his arm around the smaller saiyajin's waist.

4:30  
It was time to put his plan into action and save his brother from the monster that would so easily wreak havoc on one so weak. He had been up since 4:15, getting ready and Nappa and Raditz had arrived at 4:20, which provided Vegeta to go over the details of the plan with the two elder saiyajins. Once he had gone through the plan with the other two, he went over to Tarble and woke him up, but it was not as easy as he thought it would be because he started to hyperventilate in fear of the impending punishment, seeing as how he had no knowledge of the escape. After ten minutes Vegeta managed to calm the boy and explain to him the plan, then Vegeta nodded his head to Raditz to leave and throw the plan into action, in an instance he left the room and made his way to the the docking bay to cause a distraction and allow a limited time window for the princes to escape. When they heard the first few explosions, Tarble gripped his brother's arm and questioned what was happening, "It's just a little distraction that should by us time", announced Vegeta, "also Nappa shouldn't you help out Raditz with Frieza's cohorts". "Of course sire," as Nappa headed down to the docking bay to help out his fellow comrade, Vegeta walked to a medium sized portrait of their mother that hung on the wall to the right of the bed, and swung it open, revealing a hidden passage. Before he could call out to Tarble, his brother had appeared beside him, " come on tarble we need to hurry before Frieza is wise to our plan"

said Vegeta. As they walked down the corridor, they kept hearing strange noises like the rustling of the wind,which made no sense because the hidden corridor was practically in the center of the palace, but they moved on and pushed the creeping thoughts to the back of their minds and finally arrived at the docking bay.

Before they emerged from the exit, Vegeta realized what type of state the bay was in, " Tarble get on my back quickly," commanded Vegeta. Once Tarble's arms were secured around his brother's neck, Vegeta levitated to the ground from the three foot drop off, as Table unwrapped his arms they hide behind some shipping crates and Vegeta scoped out a path.

As soon he found a path out of the chaos he looked for Tarble but couldn't find him as he frantically searched the bay but still could not spot him anywhere and was losing hope when suddenly he was lifted up by the back of his neck, when he finally found Tarble, being carried by Dodoria and himself was being carried by Zarbon. As the two aliens walked toward each other, the young saiyajins were trying to get free but it was useless with their bodies paralyzed and quickly gave up. While they just hung by their necks, completely defenseless they were hit in the side of the neck and over come with unconscious state.


	3. already over

**i do not own dbz it belongs to akira toriyama**

**ch 3**

As he came out of his state of forced consciousness, he forced himself to prop himself up on his hands and knees. As soon as he lifted his head from the cold marble his head began to throb with an extreme intensity, when suddenly he was jerked into the air by the base of his skull and beginning of his neck.

" Seeing how you have finally regained consciousness, let's begin the fun shall we", said Frieza, but in reality it was more of a statement than a question. "Wait, where is Tarble at?, shouted Vegeta with rage lacing his voice. "Just look behind you my prince, but I doubt it will give you any comfort", commanded Frieza as he motioned behind Vegeta and the grunt that was holding him suspended in the air.

Once the grunt put Vegeta back on the ground, he spun around and saw what the demented freak had done to his brother, he had wires going into both arms, thighs and midsection but what it really did was that it stole all of his ki making him weaker by the second.

"TARBLE, CAN YOU HEAR ME", shouted the enraged saiyajin. "V-Vegeta', weakly spoke Tarble as he weakly lifted his head and opened his eyes until he spotted his brother. At once vegeta turned toward Frieza and spoke with a malice laced voice,"You get him down now or I will'. "Go right ahead and just see if you can" directed Frieza.

As quick as possible he flew up to where Tarble was suspended and threw a ki blast at one of the wires when suddenly Tarble shouted out in pain.

"Tarble what's the matter?", asked Vegeta not knowing what happened. "It's pointless to attack with your ki you stupid monkey",mockingly stated the icejin "What do you mean", demanded the prince. "Must you be so narrow-minded, the wires inserted into his body is meant to extract his own ki but not kill him, but when an outside force, such as your ki or any physical interaction makes contact with it will direct injury him even further", explained the icejin,"but I will give you choice, save your brother from any further punishment by bowing down to me or I can just let dodoria have "fun" with your dear brother"

Furious with the ultimatum he was given, he began to shake with rage and felt the need to crawl in a small hole, not knowing what to do anymore but he knew what had to be done if Tarble was to survive, but it also meant losing his self-respect. Once he had made up his mind he looked the ice-jin strait into the eyes and his decision could be easily read by anyone. When the Ice-jin recognized what was happening he walked over to Vegeta and darted his eyes from the prince's face to the marble floor and over to where Tarble was being suspended, establishing what he wanted done. As slowly as possible he knelt down, when suddenly he felt a bone-shattering sensation course through the back of his left knee as Zarbon kicked the back of his knee forcing his left leg to bend and crash to the hard rock and his other leg soon followed, but he held back the scream attempting to escape past his lips and salty tears forming.

"Now was that so hard', mockingly asked the ice-jin,"I don't think it was, all you have to do is be flexible, but you will definitely be a master in that by the time I am done with you"

He didn't dare answer, plus he couldn't seeing as how his jaw was in a death grip by Frieza as they were in a deadly stare down until the ice-jin released his jaw without a second glance into the rage-filled eyes. Before he could react he was sent hurtling through the air until he collided with the abused body of his brother, injuring him even further, before anybody could react he had charged at frieza with all his might when he was stopped mere inches from his target by ki binds restraining his arms and legs by binding them to his body which caused internal bleeding.

"Now is that any way to treat your new master, my pet?" said the ice-jin. "I am not your pet", was all he could say. "I beg to differ, because here you are at my mercy willing to do anything I desire if you want save your brother and your self."stated Frieza.

Realizing how beat he was in his current predicament he simply hung his head in defeat, he couldn't fight just give in to the demands of his new master.

" This is no fun if you don't even fight, but I guess that is enough punishment for one day seeing how your spirit and will to fight back is gone" simply stated Frieza

In an instance with a flick of his wrist the restraints on both boys disappeared causing them to fall to the floor and enter another state of unconscious sleep.

"Zarbon, Dodoria place the princes in the rejuvenation chambers, but only allow the energy to return to the younger one while Vegeta only gets to heal fully." ordered Frieza "Of course my lord," answered both henchmen.

As they went to take the princes to the medical bay, the queen busted into the room looking frantically everywhere for her sons. Until she spotted them she went to embrace them and never let them go. When suddenly she had both of her arms restrained behind her, struggling to get out of the iron grip, when she realized who was holding her back.

"Let me go now, Vegeta" screamed the queen. "No, you can't help them it is out of our hands", coldly stated the king. "What do you mean, of course I can I am their mother now release me."pleaded the queen. "Ankia they aren't even conscious, you need to leave", explained the king without any emotions. "I won't leave just let me hold them for one last time please", ankia begged. " I don't see any harm in it my king let the woman hold her children for the last time", crudely said the ice-jin.

With this said the king released the queen as she ran over to her sons and gave them a finally embrace although they would not remember it. Nobody said anything as she said sweet nothings to them and began to sob quietly causing her dark locks to fall into her face. It did not last as she was ripped away by Zarbon and threw her to the king landing at his feet. As suddenly as he could he picked her up and they left the room.

"Zarbon, Dodoria if you don't mind please resume your orders ", commanded Frieza.

They resumed their orders and picked up the boys and headed toward the medical bau


	4. taking over me

**A few notes before you read, I kept forgetting to telling you the ages of Vegeta and tarble so here they are Vegeta-5, Tarble-3**

**disclaimer**

He didn't know where he was really but it was in a forest, that is if you could call what he saw a forest. The trees were pitch black, but they were not chard more like that was the natural color of the bark. As he neared the trees he felt something rather sinister emitting from the forest, but he was not surprised when he saw the trees up close as they had gnarled roots, extremely thin branches with thorns on them and the trunks themselves were only about 4-6 inches wide. For some reason it made his mind become extremely paranoid and the screaming of the wind would play tricks on his advanced hearing making the tension even worse. He felt the need to search throughout the forest until he found what he was looking for, when suddenly he heard a child's laughter ring throughout the dead forest. Unsure of what to do he went running toward the sound but was stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the person in question.

"Tarble,why are we in this forest ?" questioned Vegeta as he tried to make sense of the mystery laid before him. "What do you mean brother, I came here of my own free will, it helps me think and realize why did what you did to me.", quickly stated Tarble. "What are you talking about, all I did was for you're well being, nothing else ever crossed my mind.", quickly spoke Vegeta. "Must you always be so dense brother, did you think that I wanted to be protected and not be able to fend for myself." hatefully said Tarble. "What are you saying, that you would have rather taken your own punishment than jus-" , began Vegeta when he was suddenly cut off. "Yes of course I would have rather wanted to be your equal than having you take all the hurt just so I would remain safe, but you see I was still abused just as you were", harshly explained Tarble. "When you were sent on all of those purge missions like planet random, Frieza had ordered me to come to his location and was beaten severely for your foolishness in trying to persuade him in just punishing you", explained Tarble.

As Vegeta was letting the information he just learnt sink in, Tarble was ready a energy attack with all of his power and then threw it at his brother immobilizing him. When suddenly he heard clapping coming from behind him and heard a chilling voice break the brief silence.

"Very good, you managed to capture your brother something I knew nobody would be able to do", said the ice-jin as he placed his hand on the younger saiyajin's shoulder. "Tarble, what did he do to you?" questioned Vegeta. "I didn't do anything to him, I just helped him see the errors of his ways", smoothly spoke Frieza.

When suddenly Tarble stepped forth and slammed his open palm into Vegeta's chest with all of his strength stopping his heart.

He woke up to the sound of someone speaking, maybe to him but he wasn't sure his head was pounding plus the wounds from the internal bleeding was opening up with the slightest movement. When he was suddenly hit in the head back of the head, increasing the intensity of the pain. As he twisted his neck to see how had the nerve to throttle him in the back of the head, he immediately had a creeping feeling spread throughout his body when he caught a glimpse of the pink ringed tail, but in an instance he had advanced on Vegeta, pinning him to the bed, back first. In the process though he had nearly dislocated both of the prince's shoulders, while he straddled the saiyajin and caressed his cheek with his pink tail in a sickly fashion.

"Are you comfortable, my pet?", teasingly asked Frieza.

As he struggled to free himself, although knowing it was hopeless, Frieza had drawn a jewel encrusted dagger from an unknown location and began to stroke the exposed skin of Vegeta, mostly his throat, tickling it ever so lightly. It brought anything but joy, for he knew that the green blade held an acidic poison. He didn't dare move an inch, least the poison scrab his skin and do the job it was designed for, but couldn't do anything else knowing full well that his strength paled in comparison with his tormentor's and simply became immobile, so he simply closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"Now I am not asking that much out you stupid apes, but you still have to receive your punishment, because yesterday's little act was just to explain to you how things will go if you do try and leave without my permission, now do I make myself care", questioned Frieza.

With this said Frieza had moved from his position so now he was laying next the prince, when suddenly Vegeta realized Frieza wasn't wearing any body armor and that creeping feeling returned setting off his nerves again.

"Sit on me," commanded Frieza, making Vegeta even more uneasy and confusing him. "What, do you mean", questioned the prince. 'Just as I said, now do as I command", barked Frieza.

As quick as possible he had rolled to the farthest corner of the bed, but within still reaching distance of the monster. He had eyes trained on him and made sure not to be caught off guard if he decided to make a move, but he wasn't fast enough and was pinned with his arms behind him.

"Now let's try this again shall we, just do as I say and I won't be tempted to jerk out that cute tail of your's", playfully stated the ice-jin.

Knowing he was beat, he slowly nodded his head and relaxed his body, but ever slowly crawled over to the other as the alien patted the mattress.

"Oh, one thing before we begin why don't you unwrap your tail and I promise this will go by much more quickly", smoothly asked Frieza.

Vegeta was already straddling the elder ice-jin, what else could he can from making him even more vulnerable by having control over one of his most vital areas, he thought. When he didn't even nudge his tail at all, he realized it was a mistake because Frieza decided to use force by crushing the base and end of the tail at the same time, making Vegeta scream out in agony before he collapsed onto the smirking alien overlord.

"Now didn't I say that it would be easier if you just obeyed my orders", asked frieza. "Yes, you did and if you don't mind just hurry up", quietly spoke Vegeta. "Fine but let me tell you this, if the punishment is too quick then, I will be back later to finish it", explained Frieza, "but this is enough talk take the dagger and plunge it into my chest".

Vegeta didn't know what he was up to but didn't need to anger him any longer but knew living tissue couldn't withstand the effects of the toxic poison and gladly plunged it into the center of the bastard's chest. At the same time he struck Frieza, he was knocked out by a quick chop to the side of the neck.

a few hours later

As the eldest Saiyan prince started to move around, a short, excruciating pain shot through his neck causing his hand to clench the area to relax it.

"Good, you're finally awake", spoke a familiar voice , which he couldn't place with the stabbing pain shooting through his neck and also his head as it worked through his nervous system.

Then he realized who it was when they came into view.

"Tarble, where I am and where is Frieza", quickly asked Vegeta. "In my room, I don't know what happened in your room but your bed is nonexistent, I thought you would be more concerned with the person who knocked you out and left you for dead", questioned Tarble. "Left for dead?, I was just knocked out" answered Vegeta. " Actually if Father had not been looking for you, death would have been your embrace", somely spoke Tarble. "I still don't understand how I could have died",questioned the elder of the two. "The force of the impact broke your neck, whoever did it is extremely strong or caught you off guard", explained Tarble. "You still haven't answered the other part of my question, where is Frieza?, said Vegeta as he became more impatient by the second. "Vegeta he hasn't even been in this solar system today, he left right after the incident yesterday, why do want to know?", asked Tarble.

As Vegeta was getting up, out from under the mountains of blankets he noticed something on Tarble's face wondering what it was.

"No reason, but what is that on your neck", questioned the eldest as he approached his brother.

Tarble wiped his hand on his throat with the palm of his glove but didn't see anything residue from his neck and quickly approached his brother, grasping his shoulders.

Vegeta, there is nothing on my neck, I think you're delirious maybe you should lay back down", offered Tarble. "I am not delirious, there was a red splatter on your neck", shouted Vegeta.

All of a sudden the eldest collapsed into a heap on the floor, within an instant Tarble was attempting to heave the heavier one onto the bed, but was interrupted when he was thrown across the room, until he hit one of the pillars, making contact with his back first. Just before he passed out he caught a glimpse of who had thrown and interrupted him, none other than Zarbon and Dodoria, and as they carried his brother away to some god forsaken fate.


	5. truth

**i do not own dbz it belongs to akira toriyama**

**ch 3**

As he came out of his state of forced consciousness, he forced himself to prop himself up on his hands and knees. As soon as he lifted his head from the cold marble his head began to throb with an extreme intensity, when suddenly he was jerked into the air by the base of his skull and beginning of his neck.

" Seeing how you have finally regained consciousness, let's begin the fun shall we", said Frieza, but in reality it was more of a statement than a question. "Wait, where is Tarble at?, shouted Vegeta with rage lacing his voice. "Just look behind you my prince, but I doubt it will give you any comfort", commanded Frieza as he motioned behind Vegeta and the grunt that was holding him suspended in the air.

Once the grunt put Vegeta back on the ground, he spun around and saw what the demented freak had done to his brother, he had wires going into both arms, thighs and midsection but what it really did was that it stole all of his ki making him weaker by the second.

"TARBLE, CAN YOU HEAR ME", shouted the enraged saiyajin. "V-Vegeta', weakly spoke Tarble as he weakly lifted his head and opened his eyes until he spotted his brother. At once vegeta turned toward Frieza and spoke with a malice laced voice,"You get him down now or I will'. "Go right ahead and just see if you can" directed Frieza.

As quick as possible he flew up to where Tarble was suspended and threw a ki blast at one of the wires when suddenly Tarble shouted out in pain.

"Tarble what's the matter?", asked Vegeta not knowing what happened. "It's pointless to attack with your ki you stupid monkey",mockingly stated the icejin "What do you mean", demanded the prince. "Must you be so narrow-minded, the wires inserted into his body is meant to extract his own ki but not kill him, but when an outside force, such as your ki or any physical interaction makes contact with it will direct injury him even further", explained the icejin,"but I will give you choice, save your brother from any further punishment by bowing down to me or I can just let dodoria have "fun" with your dear brother"

Furious with the ultimatum he was given, he began to shake with rage and felt the need to crawl in a small hole, not knowing what to do anymore but he knew what had to be done if Tarble was to survive, but it also meant losing his self-respect. Once he had made up his mind he looked the ice-jin strait into the eyes and his decision could be easily read by anyone. When the Ice-jin recognized what was happening he walked over to Vegeta and darted his eyes from the prince's face to the marble floor and over to where Tarble was being suspended, establishing what he wanted done. As slowly as possible he knelt down, when suddenly he felt a bone-shattering sensation course through the back of his left knee as Zarbon kicked the back of his knee forcing his left leg to bend and crash to the hard rock and his other leg soon followed, but he held back the scream attempting to escape past his lips and salty tears forming.

"Now was that so hard', mockingly asked the ice-jin,"I don't think it was, all you have to do is be flexible, but you will definitely be a master in that by the time I am done with you"

He didn't dare answer, plus he couldn't seeing as how his jaw was in a death grip by Frieza as they were in a deadly stare down until the ice-jin released his jaw without a second glance into the rage-filled eyes. Before he could react he was sent hurtling through the air until he collided with the abused body of his brother, injuring him even further, before anybody could react he had charged at frieza with all his might when he was stopped mere inches from his target by ki binds restraining his arms and legs by binding them to his body which caused internal bleeding.

"Now is that any way to treat your new master, my pet?" said the ice-jin. "I am not your pet", was all he could say. "I beg to differ, because here you are at my mercy willing to do anything I desire if you want save your brother and your self."stated Frieza.

Realizing how beat he was in his current predicament he simply hung his head in defeat, he couldn't fight just give in to the demands of his new master.

" This is no fun if you don't even fight, but I guess that is enough punishment for one day seeing how your spirit and will to fight back is gone" simply stated Frieza

In an instance with a flick of his wrist the restraints on both boys disappeared causing them to fall to the floor and enter another state of unconscious sleep.

"Zarbon, Dodoria place the princes in the rejuvenation chambers, but only allow the energy to return to the younger one while Vegeta only gets to heal fully." ordered Frieza "Of course my lord," answered both henchmen.

As they went to take the princes to the medical bay, the queen busted into the room looking frantically everywhere for her sons. Until she spotted them she went to embrace them and never let them go. When suddenly she had both of her arms restrained behind her, struggling to get out of the iron grip, when she realized who was holding her back.

"Let me go now, Vegeta" screamed the queen. "No, you can't help them it is out of our hands", coldly stated the king. "What do you mean, of course I can I am their mother now release me."pleaded the queen. "Ankia they aren't even conscious, you need to leave", explained the king without any emotions. "I won't leave just let me hold them for one last time please", ankia begged. " I don't see any harm in it my king let the woman hold her children for the last time", crudely said the ice-jin.

With this said the king released the queen as she ran over to her sons and gave them a finally embrace although they would not remember it. Nobody said anything as she said sweet nothings to them and began to sob quietly causing her dark locks to fall into her face. It did not last as she was ripped away by Zarbon and threw her to the king landing at his feet. As suddenly as he could he picked her up and they left the room.

"Zarbon, Dodoria if you don't mind please resume your orders ", commanded Frieza.

They resumed their orders and picked up the boys and headed toward the medical bau


	6. last resort

**i do not own db, dbz, or dbgt **

**if you guys have any ideas for this please tell me I could use em'**

**i don't when the next chapter will be up because school is starting again so just be patient with me**

**enjoy**

He needed to know why the King always obeyed the tyrant's every wish, and he knew that the only person he may even be able to get the answers from was Frieza, seeing how it ended when trying to get the answers from his father went. Now Frieza was is his only option, though the prince as he made his way to Frieza's ship in the docking bay, as he thought back on the confrontation with his father.

/flashback/- throne room of vegeta-sie

He bowed before addressing his father with his right fist across his heart and stood straight when given permission.

"Father, we need to discuss some important matters, if you don't object", stated the young ouji as he averted his eyes.

The King knew something was wrong, his eldest always had tell when something was troubling him.

"Speak quickly, what troubles you boy, I have no use from your idiotic banter", demanded the King. "Of course father, I need answers and was hoping you would be able to answer them for me', stated Vegeta as he approached his father. "If that is what you wish I will answer them as I see fit, but if I choose to not approach a certain subject then you don't antagonize me pursuing the topic, do I make myself clear?", demanded the King. 'Very Father", replied Vegeta.

The prince cleared his throat and began to ask one of the many questions he had when he was suddenly a courier burst through the doors. The prince spun around and was about to demand why the servant had interrupted them without so much as a warning, when the King strode past him and stop just inches from the face of the courier.

"Explain yourself courier, why have you interrupted this meeting and who sent you", commanded the King.

At first the man just stuttered, obviously afraid of the King in his current state and not sure how he should proceed.

"L-Lord Frieza desires the presence of prince Vegeta at once", finished the courier.

The prince scoffed at the supposed desire of the damn ice-jin, for him to just obey his every whim no matter what his current agenda may be.

"Tell your master that I have no intention of coming to him until I am done with this meeting, do I make myself clear", demanded Vegeta. "Of course prince", replied the courier with a sick simile as he departed from the throne room.

As the prince looked back at his father to continue their conversation he was rewarded with a firm punch to his jaw, causing him to stagger backwards a bit until he caught his balance.

"WHAT THE HELL",roared the prince once he had realized what happened. "You fool, you should know better than to disregard an order to present yourself to Lord Frieza', spat the King.

The prince averted his eyes once again, so he could decide how to reply when he suddenly got it.

"Why do you obey and bend to his every whim and not even attempt a revolt?", questioned the prince with determination in his eyes that were locking with his father's. "For survival you fool, can't you see that?", questioned the King. "I guess not, because to me when you lose your self worth then you aren't surviving anymore, you're not even living anymore at that point", stated the prince.

As the prince stood there, defiant as always he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his right cheek, the cause was having his father backhand him with pure brute force. Vegeta glared angrily at his father as he rubbed the now reddening cheek.

"Now, was that question spur of the moment or was that your true question?", asked the King. "Both, but I need not ask anymore, for I now know all of the answers to my questions", stated the Prince. "Very well, you may go then", replied the King as he sat back on his throne.

Vegeta scoffed at the idea that he needed his father's permission to be excused, besides he was far stronger than the man.

/end of flashback/-back in the docking bay

As Vegeta made his way to around Frieza's ship through the many corridors, he suddenly remembered something very grave, that sent him racing through the corridors until he heard a very distinct yelp come from up ahead and raced even faster to the source of the sound.

'You're helpless as always, especially when your savior isn't here", creully stated the ice-jin. "Please, stop", begged the small saiyajin, which was barely audible as he lay crumpled on the floor. A chuckle escaped the lips of the ice-jin as he resumed talking, "I do love it when the inferior lifeforms beg for mercy". "As do I", agreed Zarbon.

They could hear soft sobs emitting from the heap on the floor and the sound of quickly approaching foot steps.

"It looks like the other one is on his way, and from the sounds of it he heard that yelp", said Frieza it no one in particular. "Oh and Dodoria be sure to catch the prince when he runs through the entryway", commanded Frieza.

Dodoria nodded his head in obedience as he tensed himself for the upcoming arrival. After a few more seconds, the other saiyajin had ran through the doorway but was quickly seized by the base of his skull and hoisted up into the air. His hands immediately went to the hand that was limiting movement of his skull, in a vain attempt to peel away the overpowering fingers, but soon realized it was waste of his energy and grew slack but didn't remove his hands. Then he looked across the room and down to the floor until his gaze met with an unmoving body with a purple, three-toed foot resting upon said individual's back. After realizing what happened, Vegeta began to thrash around in another attempt to get free, when he was about to launch several ki blasts at the alien restraining him he was suddenly released and thrown a few feet across the room, landing right next to his brother. As he tried to wake his brother out of his unconscious state, when suddenly he felt his head being tilted upward until he was eye to eye with Frieza, he tried to avert his eyes but quickly the tail left his chin and wrapped around his throat.

"Now since I have your attention, mind telling me why you decided to disobeyed my order for you to come directly here?", asked Frieza. "I-I had to do some things that could not wait", quietly replied the ouji. "Oh, really like what?"questioned Frieza. "Nothing that would concern you", replied Vegeta as he struggled to keep breathing as Frieza's tail kept squeezing tighter with every passing moment.

Frieza was about to reply when he noticed some movement coming from the other saiyajin, as Tarble begin to wake up and resorted to another reply.

"I see, your brother seems to be waking up then we can continue with your punishment', stated Frieza. "What?, we didn't do anything wrong", stated an astonished Vegeta as Frieza started to tighten the grip around his throat without so much as a hint of change in emotion. "Now, what was that?", inquired the Ice-jin.

It didn't matter how many attempts he made to speak out, he couldn't breath, he could barely raise his arms in an attempt to remove the tail from his throat and could feel the color draining from his face as he became light-headed he started to pass out. When he was about to feel the sweet embrace of darkness that was an unconscious state, he felt the tail loosening from his throat, he was glad that he could breath and taste the precious oxygen again but it was short lived. Before he could touch the floor he had the oxygen in his lungs knocked out by a swift hit when Frieza's tail swung and connected with his midsection. When he hit the floor, had not even been able to react fast enough to catch himself, causing him to bang his head against the metal, tiled floor as the rest of his body was sprawled across the floor.

"Vegeta, why do continue to disobey me?, all I wish is to help you not harm", said Frieza as he bent down in front of the prince and grasped his chin in his hands force the saiyajin to look him in his face. 'You lie !, you are the one that broke the deal", angerly spat the prince as he started to cough up blood.

Frieza was in no mood to deal gently with a disobedient child, thus causing him to lash out at full strength. Within an instance Frieza had tightened his grip on the prince's jaw nearly crushing it to an irreparable state, when he suddenly realized it. The sudden change in Frieza's mood had caught the older saiyajin off guard, his mind had scrambled and didn't know how to react to the sudden change the only thing he could do was flip himself on his backside, but that was all he had time for because a bone crushing weight was slammed onto his left kneecap crushing in it. He could hear laughter as a yell was ripped from his throat with the sudden impact. He couldn't move his left leg so he was stuck in his spot on the floor, he should have stayed on his stomach because now he couldn't even attempt to move. As he cradled his knee he sensed a sudden movement behind him, then Frieza had appeared in front of him with a sickening smirk painted on his face

"You see, monkey the thing is that when you back talked the courier and said that you would come in your own time you broke the deal",stated Frieza. "Oh, and if you don't remember the deal then I'll just remind you, you do whatever I say when I say for the sake of your weak brother and if you break the rules then I get to punish you how I see fit', Finished Frieza, "But since you took so long to get here I got bored and impatient so I started a small warm up on Tarble".

Vegeta couldn't believe how stupid and ignorant he had been and now the only one he had left had paid for it. He needed to confirm that Tarble was okay, but for some reason he couldn't spot him at all, that was until he caught a glimpse of a little brown tail floating above his head. Within an instance his eyes shot up and saw that his brother was struggling within Frieza's grasp. "Seeing how he couldn't move he resorted to the only other thing he could do, not sure if it would work but he might as well give it a try.

"Please, let him go", asked Vegeta. "Are you begging my prince', inquired Frieza. "No", stated the prince. "Then I guess I can't let him go", replied Frieza, "because you see I need obedience not rebellion". "Just let him go and do what you will to me', pleaded the prince, "please I am begging you now".

Frieza was not quite sure he believed the older saiyajin, but that changed when he saw a tear-stained face. This was an infrequent phenomenon for Vegeta however he never showed weakness, not even to himself, this had to suffice for now. Before anybody knew what was happening, Frieza had lowered his arm and set Tarble back on the floor and allowed him to go over to Vegeta.

"Get him cleaned up, we will discuss this tomorrow and Vegeta if you are late again you will be sorry for it", threatened Frieza as he gave leave for only the two saiyajins to depart.

As the brothers made their way to the medbay, Tarble had to suggested to help his brothers walk, but it had been declined so Vegeta had slumped against the wall while Tarble walked next to him with only a few bruises along his arms and torso. Once they had reached the medbay they were suddenly resting before they could take in what happened and were resting in the same room. For once in his life Vegeta was content to some degree, but he couldn't sleep he had to think of some way to get Tarble off planet. Within a few minutes his thoughts were interrupted when his father entered the room, what was he even doing here.

"You shouldn't be here", stated Vegeta as he lay in bed. "I know that, but you are still my sons, plus I needed to talk to you" answered the King. "Why so you can nearly kill Tarble or feed me more lies", spat the prince. "Will you just hear me out", questioned the King. "Maybe, but not now later when we are both healed and Frieza isn't constantly threatening us" spoke a already irritated Vegeta. "Fine', said the King as he left the medbay.

With the departure of his father Vegeta slumped back into the pillows and started to think once again but was quickly overcome by sleep and unforgiving dreams.


End file.
